No One Like You
by Dolphingazer
Summary: SEQUEL TO DAY WALKER.  Will they ever forgive each other? Will they ever express their true feelings? The events of Jaime Singer and Dean Winchester continues. Contains Adult content.
1. Prologue

**No One Like You **

**Prologue**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bobby exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen where Sam was standing.

"It's like I said Bobby. I found this letter on the table. I thought it was a note to say she was going out for a bit, but, well you look." Sam replied passing the letter to him.

"Damn it Jaime. I should have known she was going to do this. Just like before." He spoke as he read Jaime's letter.

"Before?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yeah, she's done this before. Two years ago when she found out that I was a hunter. I didn't hear from her; other then the occasional postcard letting me know she was OK, until she turned up here a month ago. Damn it. Stupid girl." Bobby finished.

"Who's a stupid girl?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Bobby and Sam turned to look at Dean, who was standing there with a confused expression.

"Jaime, she's um, She's taken off." Sam answered quietly to Dean.

"Taken off? How? When? Really?" Dean replied, feeling his heartbeat quickening.

"She must have left late last night. Damn when I see her again I'll bloody murder her." Bobby said, "Here, I have a feeling this is more for you then me." He continued passing the folded letter to Dean.

Taking the letter from Bobby, Dean read it, his face falling as he did. His heart rate racing.

"Um. What makes you think this is for me?" He asked once he finished, his voice a little shaky.

"You don't think I see things, you idjict. I know my niece and I know you. You really think I didn't notice the way you two were when you were together? Boy I'm smarter then that. I could tell how you felt about each other, I think this might be her way of making peace with everyone. I should have talked to her, rather then shout at her. I should have listened." Bobby finished looking at Dean.

"Well shouldn't we go find her and talk to her?" Dean asked, still in shock from everything.

"There's no point. When Jaime decides she doesn't want to be found, well she won't. She's clever, like her mother. She just has this way of disappearing. You really think I didn't look for her before. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Bobby replied, sitting down at the kitchen table, placing his head in his hands.

"So that's it? Huh? We just give up, we don't even try looking for her? Fuck! I can't handle this right now." Dean exclaimed, slamming his fists against the doorway.

"Dean, calm down. It's not Bobby's fault. She decided to do this, no one forced her." Sam spoke softly, trying to calm his brother down.

"No I'm not going to calm down, just leave me alone." Dean shouted, storming out the house.

Sam went to follow him, but Bobby stood up and stopped him.

"Just let him go, he needs to be alone right now. Give him time by himself. He'll be fine." He explained with a small smile, as Sam went and sat down on the sofa.

"Damn it Jaime, answer the fucking phone!" Dean cursed, throwing his phone to one side. Why didn't he tell her that he loved her? Maybe she would of stayed if he had. Didn't matter now, she was gone. As he sat there gazing out into the quiet scrapyard, the warm morning sun beating down on him, he thought about her. The thought of not seeing her again was unbearable, the pain in his heart swelling as he quietly sat on the front step,as a single tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? Please let me know, I don't know whether to continue with this story or not, so please review and let me know if you want more. Thank you.<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**One Year Later**

"So this Axel guy is a friend of Bobby's huh?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

"Yeah, apparently they go way back, although he's not a hunter. Bobby helped him out a few years back with a fang problem he had." Sam replied, glancing over at his brother, as he drove.

"Seems he often runs into trouble then, hey Sammy." Dean grinned.

"Sure does. From what I found out from Bobby, people have been going missing and when they are eventually found a week or so later they're either stark raving mad or dead." He responded with a slight smile.

"So I guess we should head over to this Axel guy's place and ask some questions, find out a few more details." Dean finished, as they passed the road sign that said "Welcome to Detroit".

"Yeah sure." Sam answered, looking out the window.

Pulling up outside an old fashioned house, the brothers climbed out of the Impala and looked around.

The house had a lovely old wooden porch that appeared very welcoming. Walking up the path towards Axel's house the brothers took one last look around before Sam knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal a stout, fifty-something, white haired man with black thick rimmed glasses.

"Yes. Can I help you two gentlemen?" The large man asked kindly.

"Yes Sir. We are Sam and Dean Winchester. We are friends of Bobby Singer, he sent us here to help you out." Sam politely replied, extending his hand out in greeting.

"Ah yes. Bobby said you were coming. Hi I'm Axel, you better come in." He responded, shaking Sam and Deans hand, before stepping aside to let the two men in.

"Would either of you like a coffee." He asked kindly, once they were standing in the hall.

"That would be great, thank you." Sam answered, as Dean nodded.

"Very well. Why don't you two head into the lounge and I will bring the coffees in alright?" Axel responded, showing the way to his lounge.

Walking into the lounge, the brothers took a seat on a light brown leather sofa. The room was a little cluttered, similar to Bobby's. Books were scattered here and there. Mostly history books, ranging in everything from the Egyptians to the World Wars.

"Do you like history then Axel?" Dean asked, smirking a little at the dustiness of the room and the strong smell of peppermint and the coffee Axel was bringing into the room on a tray.

"Ha. I should be. I'm the local historian. I also teach history at the local university. That's how I meant Bobby you know. I expect he told you about helping me with a problem I had with vampires ten or so years ago. Well it all happened on the campus, so of course he was there asking questions. And I guess I was too nosy and asked a few too many questions myself, and after much pestering on my part he told me all about what he did and I guess we have been friends ever since. He was the first person I thought of when all these disappearances happened." Axel said, passing a mug of steaming hot coffee to Sam and Dean.

"So about these disappearances, what can you tell us about them?" Sam asked, taking a sip of the strong coffee.

"I'm afraid I don't know much. What I do know is what I told Bobby. We've had several people go missing, men and woman, all local. From what I know from the news reports, they were all last seen at The Raven, it's a nightclub the other side of town. Anyway police reports say they found a couple of dead bodies around town, down alleyways, in abandoned houses and such. Though that's not the weird thing about all this. According to papers, one of the men that went missing was found three days later stumbling around town, yelling about a monster trying to eat him." Axel answered, taking a seat next to his clutter filled desk.

"OK. That does sound like our kind of gig. Do you know this man's name and where we can find him? We could probably go ask some questions tomorrow morning." Dean mentioned.

"Yes sure, I know all of that. Although I doubt you will get much out of him. He died a day or two ago. The police reports said that he had a seizure and passed away." Axel continued.

"That will make things more difficult." Sam said, placing his empty mug on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"I guess we'll have to go down to the coroners office tomorrow and get a report about him, see what we can dig up. Thanks Axel for your help and the great coffee. We better be heading off its getting late, and looks like we will probably have an early start tomorrow." Dean said standing up and shaking Axel's hand with a smile.

"Yes, certainly boys. Please do keep me informed about all of this, will you?" He questioned kindly.

"Definitely. Thanks again for everything." Sam replied, following his older brother out to the Impala.

"You sure this is out kind of thing Dean? That man Axel was talking about could just be crazy." Sam inquired as they drove to the nearest motel.

"Do you really think its not? I mean people going missing, a crazy guy screaming about a monster. It does sound like our kind of thing." Dean replied, pulling into the parking lot for the motel.

"Yeah you're probably right. We will check out the coroners office tomorrow." Sam mentioned, getting out of the Impala and heading over to the reception to get them a room.

Dean waited patiently in the car for about ten minutes, before Sam came walking back towards him.

"We're in luck, we got the last room, it's around the back come on." Sam said as they drove over to the area where they were staying, parking the Impala right outside their room.

Climbing out the car, they began to walk towards their room, when Dean suddenly stopped where he was, looking the other way with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking at his brother, then his gaze followed to where he was staring.

There in the parking lot, parked very near their motel room was a bright red 1971 Plymouth Roadrunner.

Dean's pulse quickened as he stared at the car in front of him, not moving a muscle.

"Dean, it's probably not hers. We haven't seen or heard from her in a year. Do you really think we would accidentally bump into her now?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Sammy I would know that car anywhere, I helped fix it remember?" Dean replied slowly walking towards the car.

"Dean. Wait. You could be mistaken. She might have sold..." Sam tried to respond, before his sentence was cut off mid way as the sound of a door opened and out stepped a woman.

The woman had long, silky brown hair tied back into a tight ponytail. The familiar battered brown leather jacket and a crisp white blouse stood out against her curvy body as she walked towards the roadrunner. Her long legs seemed to be accentuated by the navy blue pencil skirt and the matching stilettos she was wearing.

They both watched as she opened the truck of the car and grabbed a large bag out, before closing it again and heading back towards her room, with the bag slung over her shoulder.

Dean stood there. His jaw open in shock, his expression a mixture of confusion and pain.

"Dean, are you OK?" Sam asked quietly.

He didn't say a word as he quickly walked over to where the woman had just gone, as Sam rushed after him.

Dean was just about to hammer his fist of the door when it suddenly opened to reveal the surprised woman standing there.

Staring at the woman before him, his heart nearly stopped from the pure adrenaline that was coursing through his body. His voice trembled as he spoke.

"Jaime?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter, please let me know. What do you think should happen next, and how would you like the story to go. Ideas and comments are very much welcome.<strong>_

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Dean? How did? What? Um." Jaime replied shocked as she looked at Dean standing before her.

"What ? Um, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice still trembling from shock, as he stared at the beautiful woman before him.

"Well, um, I'm on a hunt. And you?" Jaime replied, still puzzled by his sudden appearance.

"We're on a hunt too. We're investigating the disappearances and a crazy guy we've heard about." Sam answered, slightly startling Jaime as he appeared behind his brother.

"Oh Sam. You're here too. Um. I guess you both better come in." She replied gesturing to her room.

They slowly entered Jaime's motel room as Jaime took off her jacket and slung it over a chair, whilst Sam sat down, as Dean stood near the door, staring at Jaime.

"Can I grab you guys a beer? I have a couple in the mini-fridge," she asked trying not to make eye contact with Dean.

"That would be great Jaime, thanks." Sam responded with a small, uncertain smile.

"Dean would you like one?" She asked, finally meeting his sorrow filled eyes.

"No thanks." He quietly replied, as she began to turn away to get her and Sam a beer.

"Why did you do it Jaime?" Dean suddenly questioned, his voice a little shaky.

She turned to look at him, her heart stopping as she met his gaze again.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? Why didn't you tell me?" His voice trembled with a mixture of pain and anger.

"I think I better go. I'll leave you to it. Just please don't murder each other." Sam declared quickly, heading out the room towards his own as fast as he could.

"What do you mean? If I had told you where I was going, you would of only stopped me or dragged me back kicking and screaming, and then what? You and I both know Bobby would never of let me go, so this was my only choice Dean." She answered, her voice shaking almost as much as his.

"Your only choice? Bullshit! You had plenty of choices. You just didn't want to stay, you could have just said so. You didn't tell anyone where you were going or get in contact with any of us. It's been a fucking year for fuck sake! Did it not occur to you to let the people who care about you know where you were?" Dean angrily shouted.

"Of course it occurred to me. I just couldn't. I thought you at least would understand!" She shouted in reply.

You really think I understand why you left? I don't understand anything about you, never have, never will!" He continued shouting.

Pausing for a moment Jaime looked at Dean. He looked so angry, his face revealing all his pain and anger that he felt; that he felt for her. She could hear his heart beating loudly within his chest, his breath quickening as he stared at her with his dark, angry eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want him angry at her. Knowing she had hurt him and that he was still hurting upset her even more.

"Listen we can't work anything out if we are shouting at each other. I think you better go, I'll talk to you in the morning, when you have calmed down." She said, lowering her voice.

"Ha! You really think I'm going to leave, after the stunt you pulled last time?" He angrily grinned.

"For fuck sake Dean. It was my choice to make and I'm not going anywhere OK? I promise." She looked at him, still angry, but trying her hardest to hide it.

"No. I don't care about your weak promises, they mean nothing to me. I'm staying, got it? Good." He said also trying to lower his tone.

"Fine! But you can sleep in the chair. Unless you would prefer the floor?" She sarcastically replied with a slight smirk.

"No the chair will be fine." He answered in return, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Wait here, I have a spare blanket in my bag." She headed over to her bag that was laying next to her bed..

"Here you go. I don't fancy dealing with your frozen corpse in the morning." She said, handing Dean a large dark green blanket, before heading towards the bathroom.

Dean sat down in the low armchair, as he pulled his boots off and rested his feet on the wooden coffee table. He threw the large blanket over himself as he settled into the chair. There was a faint scent of strawberries and vanilla coming from the old blanket that reminded him of Jaime, of when he first held her in his arms, of the passionate moments they had shared. Breathing out a frustrated sigh, his mind began to wonder. Questions were again running through his mind. He had been searching for her for a year, without even the faintest trace and now they run into each other by accident. He wanted answers. He wanted to know why she really left, it couldn't have just been about the hunting, there must have been something more to it then that. He knew he wasn't going to get any answers out of her tonight but he will eventually. For now the only thing he could do was to not let her out of his sight, he was going to watch her like a hawk, after all he didn't want a repeat of what she did a year ago.

Kicking off her stilettos, Jaime quickly undressed from her blouse, skirt and underwear before pulling on a pair of black pyjama shorts and a pink vest top. Undoing her ponytail and letting her hair fall loose over her shoulder and down her back, she quickly ran a brush through her long hair as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. What were the chances they would end up bumping into each other? She thought to herself. Suppose it had to happen sooner or later. She could understand why he was so angry, after all she has been gone a year. She had hoped he would have forgiven her by now. She had never meant to hurt him. At the time it was the most logical thing to do, however now the small feeling of regret was beginning to sweep over her. It hurt to see him again, after all this time, just to get into an argument. She would just have to fix it somehow. However what on earth was she going to do? What solution to this problem was there? If there even was any.

Placing her brush next to the sink and clicking off the bathroom light, she quietly walked back into the bedroom.

Dean was slumped in the chair, his eyes shut and his breathing light. He looked so calm and peaceful with just the gentle glow of the bedside lamp illuminating the room, highlighting the chiselled features of his face.

Even after a year she couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. If things had been different she would have walked over there and pulled him into a passionate embrace, making love to him where he sat. But now wasn't the time, and she was unsure whether there would be a time for them ever again.

Regaining her thoughts she turned away and quickly climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her, before taking one last glance at Dean. She rested her head on the soft pillow, facing away from him.

"Jaime. Thanks. For the blanket that is." Dean quietly spoke, making her jump a bit, realising that he was still awake.

"Your welcome. Um. I'll speak to you in the morning, OK?" She softly replied.

"Good night," she continued, clicking the beside light off.

"Night Jaime." A reply came out of the darkness, as they both drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jaime awoke to the sound of a heartbeat beating quietly nearby. It startled her at first, not knowing who or what it was, but as she sat up in bed she saw Dean fast asleep in the armchair.

Glancing over at the alarm clock she noticed it was just after seven in the morning. She yawned and stretched her arms out as she climbed out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey nice shorts." Dean quietly said with a yawn, making Jaime jump.

"Um, yeah thanks. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She replied, blushing from his comment. She turned round to see him stand up from the chair and walk towards her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he got closer to her, stopping once they were standing less then two feet apart.

"I'm just going for a quick shower. I won't be long ." She replied, taking a step backwards, their closeness unnerving her

"Hadn't we better talk first. You know get it out of the way before breakfast?" He asked, standing still, as he noticed her inching away from him.

"Not now, later OK?" She replied, as she tried to turn away, but Dean stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him, so that they were facing each other again.

"Jaime. I think we..." He began as she cut him off mid sentence.

"Listen Dean, before you say anything, I don't want to discuss this right now, OK? Lets get one thing straight. The whole reason I'm here in Detroit is because there is a job to do. Can I at least get this out of the way first. Then we can talk, shout, kill each other, whatever you want when it's done, alright?" She finished with a stern expression on her face.

He looked at her puzzled for a moment before he smirked.

"OK, I get your point. But you better talk after the job is finished and not run off again or I swear I'll be hunting your ass. Got it princess?" He remarked before releasing her arm from his grip.

"Princess? Ha. I haven't heard that name in such a long time. Alright you got a deal. Now can I go have a shower please?" She smirked back, remembering the first time he had ever called her that, and how mad it made her feel, now it just made her smile.

"Suppose so." He replied, walking over to his bag that lay on the floor near the armchair he had slept in last night.

Locking the door to the bathroom, and swiftly undressing Jaime stepped into the shower. She let our a sigh as the warm cascading water slowly covered her naked body, almost washing all her troubles away. It had been so long since she had seen Dean, and she was worried how this would affect her and Dean's hunting. And why were Sam and Dean in Detroit anyway? They said they were on a hunt, maybe they were hunting the same thing.

Turning the shower off, she stepped out and dried herself, before putting on some clean, black lacy underwear, a pair of black bootcut trousers and a dark red halter-neck top. She quickly brushed through her still damp hair, before pulling it back into a loose bun, pinning a few loose strands in place. She pulled on a pair of low heeled black boots and then walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, to the sight of a shirtless Dean.

"Oh sorry. I thought I might have a shower also before we meet up with Sam, if that's OK?" He spoke as his eyes focused on Jaime standing in the doorway. He gulped when he saw how stunning she looked, even more beautiful then she was a year ago, if that was even possible. His gaze traced the curves of her figure, taking in the sight of every inch of her.

Jaime tried to catch her breath as she saw his muscular chest. She longed to pull him close to her and embrace him like she did a year ago. Controlling her thoughts, her mouth curved into a small smile.

"See something you like?" He smirked, noticing her staring at him.

"Whatever. Yeah it's fine if you want a shower, there's plenty of hot water left. I need to sort my stuff out anyway." She simply replied, not making eye contract, for she knew she was probably blushing madly.

"K, see you in a bit." He responded, as he walked past her. Noticing the redness of her cheeks, he smiled to himself. Damn she was gorgeous. He thought as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing in Detroit anyway?" Sam asked as Jaime sat on one of the beds in his and Dean's motel room.<p>

Both her and Dean had gone to see Sam once they had both showered and dressed, not speaking to each other.

"I'm on a hunt, although I'm not a hundred percent sure what at the moment. I was originally just passing through but then I read some local news reports and I noticed there were missing people and something about a crazy guy. So I decided to come check it out." She answered, taking a quick glance over to Dean, who was standing near the door; probably to prevent her from getting away she thought.

"So you're a hunter now? How long have you been doing this for?" Sam asked, gaining her attention again.

"Um yeah. Since the last time I saw you I guess. This past year I have hunted everything from poltergeists to wendigos. I've learned a lot quite quickly, had to really. I've tried to keep myself busy, which isn't too difficult, considering all the monsters out there. What about you? What have you two been up to?" She replied with a smile.

"What you mean other then looking for you?" Dean bitterly said, looking towards her.

"Dean, come on we said we would talk about this after the hunt is done. This is not the time OK? Please." She asked, looking at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. It sounds like we're investigating the same thing. We were going to check out the coroners office today, so you better come with us." Dean said through gritted teeth, trying to hold in his hurt and anger; especially in front of Sam.

"No need. I've already checked out the coroners office. I did that yesterday. Hence the smart skirt and blouse yesterday, I said I was from the FBI, let me in no questions asked." She replied looking away from Dean to look at Sam.

"Oh. OK. That saves us a trip then. What did you find out?" Sam asked. He could feel the tension between Jaime and Dean increasing and he wanted to talk about anything if it meant the two of them calming down.

"Well. He was a thirty something year old man with no ID, so the cops aren't sure who he is. I did get to look at the body though." She started. "It appeared that he had a puncture wound at the back of his neck, thought it might have been a fang at first." She continued.

"What makes you think it's not?" The brothers asked, almost in unison.

"Because when I asked the coroner if the man had any other injuries, he said yes. It appears when they checked the guys brain; you know for routine procedure, weight, haemorrhage that kind of thing. The brain was drained dry, as if it had been sucked through a straw. Which explained his craziness. It's not any kind of creature I've heard about." She answered.

"Drained dry you say? I think I know what we might be up against." Dean said, stepping closer towards Jaime and Sam.

"Pardon?" She asked, trying to make eye contact with him.

"By what you've found out and the news reports, it sounds like we're dealing with a wraith. Me and Sam ganked one in Oklahoma a few years ago. Turned out to be a nurse in a Psychiatric Hospital." He replied, avoiding Jaime's eyes.

"A wraith? What's one of those?" She asked confused.

"A wraith is a creature that looks human. It has this large spike that emerges from it's wrist when it wants to feed. It's true form can only be revealed by it's reflection in a mirror, looks like it's rotting, decaying, you know dead like." Sam started.

"Yeah it feeds on human brains. That isn't the best bit. It can put images in your head, make you hallucinate or go stark raving bonkers, like that guy did." Dean continued.

"Lovely. Well how do we kill the fucker then?" Jaime responded.

"Silver through the heart is the only sure way of ganking it." Dean said, trying not to meet her gaze.

"Isn't it always silver through the heart." She replied with a slight laugh. "K. So we know how to kill it, but how do we find it?" She continued.

"The last one was in a nut house, so maybe a place for crazy people." Dean smirked, finally meeting Jaime's emotional eyes. His breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she was. He would give anything to kiss her.

Hearing his heartbeat increasing she turned away. She knew he still had feelings for her and she still loved him deeply, but how were they going to sort this mess out, and for the thousandth time this past year she regretted her decision for leaving.

"I don't think there are any psych hospitals around here Dean. But they're is one place the thing might be. Axel said that the disappearances happened around the same place." Sam said cutting in between the two.

"Yeah, The Raven." Dean spoke quickly.

"Well maybe that's where we should go next. Go ask questions, see if anyone creepy or strange was hanging around there the time of the disappearances. After all a nightclub would probably be an ideal place, if it can make it's victims crazy, people might just mistake them for being drunk, sounds like the perfect cover up." Jaime chipped in.

The two brothers nodded.

"Makes sense. We'll go check it out tonight. In the meantime maybe you should read up on wraiths. Seeing as this will be the first time you've ever gone up against one. Dean can go grab us some breakfast. Can't you Dean?" Sam suggested calmly.

"Ah man! Why do I have to go? Why can't you go?" Dean protested with a slight whine.

"You really think I'm going to leave you two alone again, the way you both have been acting? You've got another thing coming. I don't want to go out and get breakfast to come back and find out you murdered each other or worse." Sam exclaimed quickly.

"What do you mean worse Sammy?" Dean asked slightly confused.

"Never mind, just go get us something to ear, before I murder you." Sam shouted quickly.

"OK, OK, I'm going. Calm down Sammy." He replied, grabbing his coat and heading out the door quickly before he was moaned at any more.

"So Jaime, when are you going to get the guts and tell Dean why you left and that you love him?" Sam asked turning to Jaime, the moment Dean had left.

"Huh? What? I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, slightly startled by his forwardness with the question.

"Don't bullshit me Jaime. I know how you feel about him, I saw the letter you left him." Sam spoke quietly.

"Letter, what letter?" She lied.

"The letter you left Dean that night you ran off. The letter Dean carries everywhere with him, because it was the only thing he had to remind him of you. The letter that says you wish you had the guts to say you loved him." Sam replied angered by her lies.

"Oh. Um. I will tell him Sam. Just not now, it's not the right time. I will when the hunts over." She said softly and calmly realising she couldn't lie to Sam.

"You better, or I will. I don't know if I can put up with the two of you arguing like this. It's gonna drive me insane, wraith or no wraith." He finished, calming down a little.

"Alright, alright. I promise you Sam that I will tell Dean when this hunts over. OK? I promise." She answered quietly, turning away from Sam.

Curling up on one of the beds she settled down to read the book Sam had just passed her, wondering to herself what she was going to do about her and Dean and the mess that they were in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this chapter was a little bit longer then I usually do but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think<strong>. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So this is The Raven. It's a crumby looking place ain't it?" Dean spoke as they pulled up outside the nightclub.

"We've been to worse places." Sam replied, looking over his shoulder at Jaime, who appeared to be sulking.

"You alright?" Sam asked kindly.

"Yeah fantastic. Still don't understand why I couldn't bring my roadrunner." She answered bitterly.

"Because it seemed stupid to bring two cars and we need to keep an eye on you. So this was the most logical idea." Dean retaliated, not looking around to face her.

"Yeah great. So not only have I had to spend the entire day crammed in a motel room with you two reading books, now you're telling me you're basically my babysitters. Just perfect." Jaime responded, getting out of the Impala, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey! Don't take your bitchiness out on my car!" Dean shouted, jumping out of the drivers side and walking up to her.

He stood there in front of her, his anger brewing inside him. Staring into her piercing green eyes, he could feel his heart pick up speed. Damn it she was gorgeous. He didn't know whether to shout at her or kiss her.

Jaime stared back into his dark green eyes, listening to his pulse quickening. She would have given anything in that moment for Dean to take her into his arms and kiss her, like he used to. She was not sure what he was feeling, all she knew was they were standing really close.

"Hey kids! Stop fighting. How are we meant to do our jobs when you're having hissy fits every minute? Come on lets get the job done, then if after this you want to chuck your toys at each other you can." Sam declared. Stepping in between them, unsure what might happen if he had left them to it.

Taking one last look into each others eyes they followed Sam towards the nightclub. After paying their way into the club, they entered through the double doors.

The club was darkly lit with strobe lights flickering in multiple colours. A strong, pungent smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat filled their nostrils.

Squeezing through the mass of bodies that were packed into the small club, the three of them headed towards the bar.

"Hi there, can I get three cokes please?" Jaime asked the thirty something barman.

The man was tall and slender with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He passed the cokes to Jaime, Sam and Dean.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new in town?" The man asked kindly with a smile.

"Yes and no. We are detectives investigating the disappearances that have been happening recently. According to our sources all the victims were last seen here. Do you recognise any of these people?" Jaime replied showing the barman some photos of the victims, including the crazy man.

"Can't say I do. We get a lot of people in here each night, can't say I would remember half of them. Although I think I would remember you any where, any time." The man grinned leaning over the bar to get closer to Jaime. "I'm Mike by the way." He continued holding his hand out.

"Hi Mike, I'm Detective Geller." She smiled politely, shaking his hand.

"So Detective Geller, when do you get off duty?" Mike asked with a smirk, looking her up and down.

Dean glared at the barman, his anger brewing inside him again. He was about to lean over the bar and knock the guy out cold, when Sam put a hand out to stop him.

"I'm afraid it is improper for a detective to disclose that sort of information." Sam interjected, sensing Dean's jealousy.

"Besides when is a detective ever off duty?" She playfully laughed, knowing that her flirting was annoying Dean.

"I'm going to ask some more people questions. Detective Tyler will you stay with Detective Geller?" Sam said to Dean, before glancing at Jaime who was now looking at the two brothers.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and walked away from Jaime, just enough so they thought they were out of earshot.

"Your leaving me alone with her? What happened to you worrying we were going to murder each other?" Dean asked, his face a mixture of worry and anger.

"Well one of us has to do our job. And in between Jaime flirting and you scowling I doubt either of you will get an work done. Also you can't murder each other in a crowded place, can you? Just keep an eye on her OK?" Sam replied, before heading off into the crowd.

Dean watched his brother leave, before turning around to see Jaime and Mike still talking. She was laughing as he told jokes. Noticing that Mike had to attend to another customer he headed towards Jaime again.

"It's nice to know that Sam doesn't think I can do my job. Sometimes flirting is the best way of getting answers. And Sam was right about it being crowded, too many witnesses." Jaime smirked towards Dean, before taking a sip of her coke.

"You heard us?" Dean asked surprised.

"I thought you of all people would remember that I have terrific hearing. I could hear every word you and Sam said, even with the loud music. Over this past year my abilities have enhanced some what. My hearing, speed, strength and to some extent my healing." Jaime responded leaning against the bar and looking at Dean.

"I hadn't forgot. I just didn't realise that it had gotten better. After all as you said, it has been a year." He coldly replied glancing at Jaime, before he took a large gulp of his drink.

"Don't start that again. I told you we would talk once the job was done. Any way if Sam doesn't think I'm working I will go and dance. Don't worry I will stay where you can see me, unless of course you want to join me." She smirked, as she slowly made her way to the dance floor.

"No. I'm good where I am. At least if your dancing you and Mike won't be flirting, making me want to gag." Dean replied, sitting on the bar stool and placing his elbows on the bar behind him, watching Jaime walk away.

"Whatever." She laughed as she began dancing in time to the music.

Dean watched her sway her body to the music. In fact he was staring. She looked really sexy as she danced. He noticed a lot of men watching her also.

One of the men began dancing with Jaime. He could feel his blood began to boil, watching him grind up against her, as she swayed her hips next to the man.

He couldn't take any more of their display. Storming up to her, grabbing her tightly by the wrist he dragged her out of the club and down a alleyway.

"Dean! What the fuck are you doing?" She angrily demanded once they were outside.

"What am I going? What the fuck were you doing?" Dean retaliated, as he pushed her up against a wall.

"I was dancing. Jeez what's your problem?" Jaime said leaning against the wall, staring angrily at Dean.

"My problem is, any more grinding like that, I wouldn't of been surprised if you hadn't fucked him right there on the floor!" Dean shouted, pacing back and forth in front of her.

"So? What's it to you?" She shouted back.

"Well it doesn't look very professional, we're meant to be detectives. I don't think real detectives act like that." He spat.

"No, this has nothing to do with being professional. You were jealous, weren't you?" She asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Don't talk shit!" Dean replied, trying not to look at her.

"I'm not talking shit. Dean you didn't like the way that guy was touching me because you were jealous. You know you could of just come over and danced with me, you didn't need to drag me out."She declared, her temper flaring again.

"I'm not jealous! I couldn't give a shit what you do! But as long as we're on this job, you don't go grinding against guys, got it?" Dean shouted again, glaring angrily at her.

"You know what? Don't admit you're jealous, I couldn't give a shit. But don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do!" She shouted back, before she started heading back towards the club.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me! Stand still when I'm talking to you!" Dean said, running after her. Grabbing her by her wrist her spun her around so that they were facing one another.

"What are you going to do now then Dean, hit me?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

He didn't reply, he just looked back at her. Her eyes were glowing bright green from the anger within her. Without another thought or word he crashed his lips against hers.

Jaime was slightly taken aback by Dean's unexpected kiss. Stepping backwards, she slapped him hard against the cheek, before looking into his eyes. They were a mix of emotions, a mixture of lust, pain, passion, anger, she couldn't take any more as she threw herself at him.

Their lips passionately touching, their tongues entwining as their passion increased.

Dean's arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer, as she linked her hands behind his head, deepening the kiss.

Dean pushed Jaime against the wall, his lips breaking from hers, making their way down her jaw to her neck, leaving a trail of fire in their wake as he hungrily attacked her with his mouth.

Jaime softly moaned his name. Feeling him so close, feeling his warmth, listening to the pounding of his heartbeat sent shivers throughout her body. She had missed him so much. She gently ran her fingers through the short spikes of his hair, pulling her closer, not wanting to let go.

Dean continued kissing, sucking and biting the bare skin of her neck, wanting to feel more of her, wanting to hold her forever. In this past year all he had thought about was her and how much he missed her.

Suddenly Dean was torn away from Jaime and flung across the alleyway, hitting the wall and landing in a heap on the floor.

Jaime was taken aback by the sudden intrusion on their privacy. She tried to run over to Dean, but was thrown back against the wall, with a hand around her neck squeezing tightly, holding her in place.

Jaime realised that their attacker was none other then the barman Mike.

She gasped in shock, before letting out an ear piercing scream.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sam was exiting the club, after he had noticed Jaime and Dean were no where to be seen. Walking down the steps, he started to head back towards the Impala, when he heard a loud scream.

He quickly ran in the direction the scream had come from. Pulling out his hand gun from his jacket pocket he turned the corner and headed down the alleyway.

"Sam! Over her!" Jaime yelled when she saw Sam running towards her.

"Shut up bitch!" Mike snarled as he threw Jaime across the alleyway. She landed near Dean who was unconscious.

"Dean, Dean, wake up!" Jaime yelled shaking him roughly. "Sam watch out!" She screamed as Mike rushed at Sam, punching him in the gut so that he fell backwards.

"What do you want?" She cried out at the man as she stood up.

"Stupid bitch, you're dinner and so's lover boy, once I'm finished with this jackass." He spat as he pulled Sam up off the ground by his hair.

Sam swung his fist around, colliding it with Mike's head, making him release his grip on Sam's hair and stumbling backwards, dropping his shotgun.

Regaining his balance he snarled at Sam and Jaime as he threw himself at Sam knocking him to the ground, most of his body weight landing on Sam's right wrist.

Sam cried out in pain as Mike pinned him to the ground with all his strength.

Suddenly a large spike emerged from Mike's wrist as he held Sam in place. He inched it closer towards Sam, before Sam pushed him off with as much force as he could.

"You're the wraith?" Jaime cried out in shock, as she stood there stunned for a moment, before she unsheathed her daggers and headed towards the wraith.

"Aww sweetheart, you seem surprised. So now looks like I've got two of you to deal with now. Although I expect you won't be doing much with that wrist." He let out an evil laugh as he glared at Jaime then Sam.

"Sam, you OK?" Jaime asked not taking her eyes off the wraith in front of her.

"Yeah sure. Is Dean alright?" Sam asked taking a quick glance over his shoulder to look at the still unconscious Dean.

"Don't worry about him. He's having wonderful dreams of his sweetheart, he'll probably be out for some time." The wraith smiled menacingly.

"What have you done to him?" Jaime screamed, holding her daggers firmly.

"Not much, just gave him a few hallucinations when I pulled you two apart." He grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Dean's mind<strong>_

Landing in a heap on the ground I watched as the barman pinned Jaime against the wall by her throat.

Hearing her scream filled my heart with dread and anger.

Standing up I ran over to her, just as the wraith sliced her throat open with the hidden knife that he had been holding.

Stopping in my tracks, I watched as Jaime's lifeless body fell to the ground. Blood cascading from her throat, her still, soulless eyes staring back at me.

It felt as if my heart stopped in my chest, my breath catching in my throat. Tears began to fill my eyes as I stared at the dead woman before me, the woman I loved.

Feeling the rage boiling inside of me, I angrily glared at the wraith as he stood there laughing in front of me.

My vision became hazy as I stood there staring at the image before me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in reality <strong>_

"I'm going to kill you ass hole!" Jaime screamed as she ran at the wraith with her daggers ready.

Moving quickly Jaime sliced at the wraith's arm, making him cry out in pain.

"You bitch! I'm going to enjoy killing you!" He snarled menacingly at her, as he held his wounded arm.

"I doubt that very much, you bastard!" She screamed as she kicked her leg forwards, hitting him in the chest.

Unfaltering the creature, he swung his fists at her catching her on the jaw and in the stomach.

As the creature tried to take another swing at her, Jaime dropped her daggers and grabbed his arm, spinning him around so his back was facing her.

"Sam! Quick!" She cried out, holding onto the wraith with all her strength, as he struggled within her grasp.

Hearing her cry, Sam ran towards her, grabbing one of Jaime's daggers off of the floor he slammed the blade deep into the wraith's chest, piercing his heart.

The creature cried out in agony as smoke began to escape from the stab wound. His face paled as Jaime let him go, letting the lifeless corpse drop to the ground.

After removing one of her daggers from the dead wraiths chest and scooping the other one up off the ground, she looked up to Sam as he was picking up his shotgun.

"Sam are you OK? How's your wrist?" Jaime asked, stepping over the body to examine Sam's wrist.

"I think it might be broken. It will be fine though. Been through worse then this." He replied with a smile, as they both walked over to Dean.

"Dean. Dean. Can you hear me?" Jaime asked shaking him over and over again.

"We need to get him back to the motel room, before the cops show up." Sam mentioned.

With Jaime helping, they managed to drag Dean to the Impala. They placed him on the back seat, making sure he was secure, before Sam got in the passengers side as Jaime climbed into the drivers seat.

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Dean was OK,then looking ahead again.

Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life, before it settled to a low rumble. They drove quickly and quietly back to the motel.

* * *

><p>"Sam, can you get me a damp wash cloth please?" It might help wake him up." Jaime asked once they were back at the motel.<p>

Jaime had insisted they put Dean in her room, she wanted to watch over him tonight, so that Sam could get some rest.

Sam quickly ran to the bathroom, he soon came back with a wash cloth soaked in warm water.

They had decided to lay Dean on Jaime's bed, to make him as comfortable as possible. Jaime said she would sleep in the chair if she needed to rest.

She gently dabbed the wash cloth over Dean's face. He looked like he was sleeping. She admired his chiselled features as she continued caring for him.

"Sam, you don't need to watch over him as well. You can go, I can take care of him, I don't mind. Go on, go get something to eat and get some sleep. If there's any change I'll let you know." She said gently with a smile, as she perched on the bed, next to Dean's unconscious body.

"I suppose I am a little hungry. Are you sure you're OK?" Sam asked.

"Yep definitely. As I said, any change I'll let yo know." She replied, getting up and following Sam to the door.

"K, you a hundred percent sure you don't want anything?" Sam asked once he was by the door.

"No, honestly I'm fine, go on, go look after yourself, we'll be fine." She answered as Sam walked out with a smile. Locking the door behind him she headed back over to Dean.

Sitting herself down next to Dean, she began dabbing his face again.

She sat there for a couple of hours or more watching over Dean as he slept. Slowing her eyelids started to become heavy. Leaning her body against the headboard, she began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean shifted himself on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a motel room. Looking around he recognised the room as Jaime's. He casually glanced to the side to see a sleeping figure next to him that looked like Jaime.<p>

"That's impossible!" He yelled as he jumped off the bed, grabbing a silver knife that was laying nearby.

The sudden movement jolted Jaime awake to see a very much awake Dean holding a knife, pointed directly at her.

"Dean, what are you doing" She cried, seeing his confused expression.

"Get away from me! What the fuck are you?" Dean demanded, still grasping the knife firmly.

"What? What are you talking about? It's Jaime." She replied, worrying slightly as she stared at him.

"No you're not. I saw Jaime's throat get slit, I watched her die. What are you? Demon? Shapeshifter?" He angrily asked, inching closer to her with the blade.

"I'm just Jaime. You didn't see me die. You saw a hallucination. The man that attacked us was the wraith, he probably put that image into your head. Please Dean, believe me." She responded stepping backwards.

"How can I believe you, anyway why should I? Demons lie, you could be lying." He sad, stepping forwards once again, placing one arm against the wall by her head and the other holding the knife near her neck.

"Please Dean. This is me. You know me." She cried, feeling the blade getting closer to the bare skin of her neck.

"Fine if you are human, you wouldn't mind if I do this." He said as he took her hand in his and ran the silver blade across the skin of her palm making her bleed.

"OK so you're human. If you are really Jaime, tell me something only she would know." He asked.

"OK." Her voice trembled as she spoke, trying to force the thought of the pain from her hand to the back of her mind.

"Um. I left a year ago to go hunting. I ran into you and Sam again last night. I didn't tell you I was leaving but... But I left a letter. I didn't address it to anyone, but it was meant for you." She continued.

Dean's face softened from anger to pure confusion, as he lowered the knife.

"Go on." He ordered, still trapping her in place.

"Um. OK. I wrote that I was sorry if I hurt you for leaving, that I had my reasons, that I wanted to keep you safe." She paused, looking deep into his eyes.

"And?" He asked, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed into her unique green eyes.

"And what? What else did you want to know?" She asked, averting her eyes from his.

"What else did you put in that letter? The main part. The bit you didn't have the guts to admit. Come on tell me, if you are Jaime, you would know." He said with his voice shaking slightly.

"Um. Dean I. Um. I don't know if I should. I mean. I,I." She stuttered, her eyes flickering back and forth.

"Come on. Tell me. That's if you still mean it" He spoke softly as he put the knife down. Placing a calloused hand on her chin, he gently moved it so that they were looking into each others eyes again.

Tears filled her eyes as she met his gaze.

"Dean, I, I." She began, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes Jaime." His voice husky as he spoke, moving his face closer to her, so that their lips were just inches apart.

Looking into his green eyes, a small awkward smile crossed her lips. This was it. No turning back now. Listening to the matching rhythm of their heartbeats, she took in a large breath of air.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As soon as those three small words had passed her lips, Dean's lips crashed against hers. His kiss was rough and full of meaning, love and want.

Feeling swept away in the moment Jaime linked her hands around Dean's neck, as his hands snaked around her waist. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Pulling each other closer they moved towards the bed.

Breaking apart from their embrace for a minute Jaime smiled at Dean then sat down on the bed, gazing up at the man she just declared her love to.

Placing his hand on her cheek again he smiled as his rough fingers stroked her soft skin.

"You are so beautiful. And you know what? I love you too. Never thought I would say that to a girl and actually mean it." He laughed before bringing her in for another kiss.

"Well I guess it does take a year apart and a wraith before we actually tell each our real feelings, so I wouldn't worry too much." She smiled back.

"I'll have to thank Bobby later for this one." He laughed again as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked confused.

"For telling me about this hunt. Me and Sam were originally gonna go stay with him for a few days. You know a bit of down time, but Bobby said we needed to do this hunt." He replied smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair,

Pushing his hand away she stood up. "Bobby told you about this hunt? When?" Jaime demanded.

"About four days ago. Why?" Dean asked with a puzzled expression.

"Why would Bobby do that? So basically he told you a day after he found out I was here…." She suddenly stopped realising what she just said.

"What do you mean he told me after he found out you were here? How did he know where you were? What are you not telling me?" Dean said standing up.

"Come on Dean, calm down." She replied stepping away.

"No I won't calm down until you explain what the fucks going on" He replied with an angered tone.

"Okay I'll tell you everything. Just please sit down and let me explain." She answered.

"Alright. I'm listening" He said sitting down on the bed again.

"Okay. So here goes. Bobby knew I was coming to Detroit for this hunt because I called and told him." She began.

"But you haven't made any contact for the past year, why now?" He asked still angry.

"That's not exactly true. You see Bobby has known where I've been for the past ten months. Now before you say anything hear me out. Two months after I left I got in a bit of trouble with one of the hunts I was doing. I needed some help, mainly for lore and information, so I called my uncle and asked for help. After the hunt I said that I would stay in contact with him, as long as he promised not to tell you or Sam where I was. Well he promised he wouldn't say anything but looks like he couldn't hold his tongue any longer." She finished taking a huge breath.

"Ten months! Bobby has known where you've been for ten months! How could he not tell me?" Dean shouted glaring angrily at her.

"I did it to protect you!" She shouted back.

"Protect me? How the fuck is running away protecting me?" He demanded standing up again.

"You nearly got killed by the Alpha vamp because of me. I couldn't hang around knowing that my feelings for you could get you hurt or killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." She replied looking towards the floor.

"What about my feelings? Or didn't you give a shit. I have been to hell and back literally and you think I can't handle myself in a situation. You are so selfish; I just can't believe you sometimes." He replied walking up to her.

"Selfish? Me? Don't you fucking dare tell me I'm selfish. I didn't want to leave but I thought it was the best thing. I'm used to being on my own, fighting my own battles. I didn't expect to fall in love, but I did and it got me kidnapped and you and Sam nearly killed so I decided to go back to working alone." She cried looking into Dean's angry green eyes.

"What do you mean working alone?" He asked his anger softening a little.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you that bit. I have been a hunter for a long time, since the first time I left if you must know. Oh course Bobby didn't find that gem out until three months ago." She bitterly laughed.

"Since the first time? What are you taking out?" He asked confusion spreading across his face.

You remember Bobby telling you how I disappeared two years before you and I met? When I found out about him being a hunter?" She asked.

Dean just nodded stepping forwards a little towards Jaime.

"Well at first I didn't believe him. Thought there was no such things as monsters. But something was eating at my brain telling me that it was all real. So me being me I looked into it, and I learned the truth. About the monsters, creatures, demons, hunters, everything. So I decided if my uncle can do it why can't I. So I started hunting, nearly got myself killed a couple of times. Didn't it ever occur to you how and why I learnt everything so quickly after my fang attack?" She asked.

"To be honest I thought it was because of the fang attack. I didn't think it was because you were already a hunter. Why didn't you tell Bobby when you got into that big fight before you left?" He asked.

"Because I didn't think he would listen. I thought I knew it all. I thought I was making the right decision. But to tell the truth there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret my decision, regret leaving that night, leaving you." She replied as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Stepping closer towards her, Dean brushed away her tears and gently kissed her forehead.

"Well you're here now, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again, you hear me?" He smiled.

"I hope that's a promise." She smiled back as she softly placed her lips against his.

"Only if you promise never to run off into the night again. Um, how's your hand. I'm sorry I cut you, for a minute I did believe you were a demon or something." He said taking her hand in his with a concerned expression.

"Already healed, see. Some of my abilities have slowly become reduced such as my speed and strength, but

my healing is just as good as when I first got it." She smiled showing her newly healed hand.

"Doesn't matter if you have these abilities or not you'll never cease to amaze me, there's no one like you." He smiled.

"That was so cheesy, I hope you realise that." She laughed before walking away and sitting on her bed.

"Mind if I join you? Only to sleep promise. It's just I need to keep an eye on you, and what better way can I do that than to be really, really close to you all night?" He grinned.

"Fine you can join me. But only to sleep. We still have lots to work on before we go there, okay?" She smiled back.

"Okay princess. You're wish is my command." He replied with a smug grin, before he climbed into bed next to her.

Lying down he pulled Jaime down with him so that her head rested in the crook of his arm. Holding her close to him again felt like pure bliss that he never wanted to end.

"Good night Dean." She said glancing up at him as she listened to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Night princess, promise me you'll still be there in the morning?" He responded looking into her penetrating eyes.

"Promise. I'm not going anywhere ever again." She smiled in response.

"Good." He said before switching off the light and pulling her closer towards him. "I love you Jaime." He finally said.

Smiling to herself in the darkness she simply replied, "Love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I'm sorry I took so long to do an update I was on holiday. Thank you for your lovely reviews, I know this was a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>**This is basically the end of this story, but I will hopefully write a third one at some point. Hopefully this is enough of a finish for now. When I do get round to writing my next story, it will have more information about when Jaime first became a hunter, what she did in the year she was gone, more about her fang abilities and definitly more about her and Dean's relationship. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this shorter story, and please, please review. Thank you.**


End file.
